Guides/FAQ
Still in progress. ' ' This article contains most frequently asked questions by players as well as answers to them. If you feel an important Q/A(s) is missing, hit me on Discord (Jackal Of Death #7765). Game Tools https://benzeliden.github.io/MerchantGameDB/#!/ - database for Merchant game, has very useful content as you progress through the game https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1iKaOHAFV2sIxee9BBXFo6QUnXbxKwphgIWcifhU-bZk - gearing guide in form of Google spreadsheet https://merchantrpg.fandom.com/wiki/Guides/Map/Boss_Guide - contains setups for weekly bosses and maps https://merchantrpg.fandom.com/wiki/Guides/Money_Making - short on money? use a tip or two and bump up your budget https://merchantrpg.fandom.com/wiki/Guides/Which_Hero_Next%3F - some tips about buidling your class roster + hero tierlist https://merchant-calc.herokuapp.com/#!/party-simulation - online calculator to simulate fights - unfortunately it has outdated hero/enemy skills, and doesn't support maps Stats Q: What are atk/matk/def/mdef/acc/eva? A: Atk is an offensive stat reduced by def (see formulas in Skills/Combat section). Matk works the same way but it's reduced by mdef instead. Acc, paired with eva are stats determining your hit chance. Assassin as the only hero uses acc as offensive coefficient. Q: What does str/int/dex do? A: str(Strength), int(Inteligence), dex(dexterity) are stats that increase your atk, matk and acc respectively by amount dependant of hero's scaling. You can see hero's stat scaling in their overview. These stats have no big impact until late T3, so in very early stages of the game you don't need to bother about them. Q: What is crit and how does it work? A: Crit determines chance in % to critical hit, which deal by default 2x damage. Cdmg% stat increases that damage additively. All heroes have base crit at 2, except rogue and assassin, who have higher base crit, and gain crit per level. Any values beyond 100 have no effect. Q: How do % stats (HP%,atk%,matk%,def%,mdef%,acc%) stack? A: Additively, so if your warrior has 1000 HP and uses Firelord's platemail at 15 HP%, and uses juggernaut passive at 25%, he will have 1400 HP in a result. Q: What does luck do? A: For each 10 luck, gain guaranteed 1 drop for slot 1 and 2, for any amount of luck, increase chance to get items from slots 3&4. In first case, this caps at 29 luck and 5 items from both slot 1 & 2. For slot 3 & 4, different quests have different caps. Luck also increases chance for rare enemy to spawn. Q: What does speed do? A: Speed stat decreases quest timer by %. At party quests, this stat does stack. Hard caps at 75%. Works on maps, too. Q: How crit works paired with lucky hits? A: If your hero has 20 crit and 10 luck, they have 20% chance to crit, and 16% for lucky hit, so 36% chance for an empowered hit. If crit chance + lucky hit chance is at >100%, crit is proritized, and chance for empowered hit is at 100%, so you can't lucky hit if your hero has crit at 100+. Q: What are AP? A: AP(Ability Points) are special stat you use to cast skills. At 10lvl, heroes gain access to skills as well as obtain 5 AP. They gain 1 AP for each 2 lvls, up to 20 AP at 40lvl. They can be also obtained by wisdom passive, special equipments, and savvy/master's prefixes. Skills/Combat Q: What are rare enemies? A: They are special enemies which upon defeat rare material which can be used to craft a powerful item. Each day, one random enemy turns into rare version. They have by default 15% (at T1) or 10% (other tiers) chance to spawn upon defeting their normal version. Rare enemy spawn's odds can be increased by luck stat. Q: What is TD and how does it work? A: TD is known as True Damage which ignores enemy's defenses. They cannot crit, but they can lucky hit. Q: What are lucky hits? A: For each 1 luck, you gain 1,6% lucky hit chance. Lucky hits deal 1,35x more damage and they work with TD. Q: What's the hero attack order? A: the order is as following: 1 2 3 4 7(enemy) 5 6 for weekly bosses and pumpking, the order is: 2 3 4 5 1(enemy) 6 7 Q: What is damage/defense formula? A: (100*damage)/(100+defense) from this formula it follows that: 100 defense = 50% mitigation (1/2 damage taken) 200 defense = 66% mitigation (1/3 damage taken) 300 defense = 75% mitigation (1/4 damage taken) 400 defense = 80% mitigation (1/5 damage taken) 500 defense = 83.3% mitigation (1/6 damage taken) etc. Q: What is accuracy/evasion formula? A: (accuracy*200)/(accuracy+eva) from this formula it follows that you need acc>=eva to have 100% chance to hit. At 80 acc and 100 eva, you have 89% chance to hit. Q: How do normal attacks, front row attacks and AoE attacks work? A: Normal attacks deal damage that is split between row. For example, Skorge's slash ability will deal full 2.5x atk&matk damage only if one hero is at closest row. If 2 heroes, damage is split between them, so they both take 1,25x atk&matk. If 3 heroes only 0,83x atk&matk as damage is applied to them. Front row/back row attacks will deal full amount of damage regardless of amount of heroes occupying that row. AoE attacks deal full amount of damage to all heroes. Q: How does evade, block and shield skill work? A: They apply % reduction BEFORE mitigations. Q: How do "center hero, center line" attacks work? A: Center Hero attack (like Ares' 2nd skill) deals massive amount of damage to front center hero. Center line attacks work in a similar way but also back center hero is affected. These attacks have no effect if these slots are empty/heroes within them are dead. Front/back row attacks work in a same way. Q: How does Holy Shield work? A: By setting your team's mdef to 1,6x equal of paladin's mdef. If paladin with 1000 mdef casts this ability, it sets whole party's mdef to 1600 for 1 turn and does not stack with their mdef before ability cast. Q: Can silence/song of negation remove shields? A: No. They works same way as healing does (minus overheal mechanic). Shields are not classified as a buff thus can't be dispelled. Only way to go through is to outdamage them. Q: How does Faust's Devour Soul skill works? A: It has 2 parts: Devour Soul matk decrease applied to party and Devour Soul matk increase applied to Faust. To entirely counter this skill, you need to use cleanser and dispeller. Q: How can I counter murlok monarch's drown? A: You can't. Only way to play around this ability is to not use skills in turns this spell is working. Q: How can I counter Faust's Shadow Veil? A: You can't. This skill while its duration will set your hit chance to 0% regardless of your heroes' accuraccy. Don't use damaging skills (you can cast buffs, unlike in previous case). Q: Does silence work aganist Galam's retaliation? A: No, it doesn't (nobody knows if it's intended or bug). To counter this ability, don't use skills that deal physical damage (including basic). Q: How does reflect work? A: By negating and reflecting % of damage to attacker. This damage is reduced by def/mdef. For example, if Boros uses 50% reflect, then he negates 50% of damage whiile reflecting it to attacker, taking remaining 50% damage in progress. Bard's song of defense works in the same way, but at 40%/60% proportions. Q: Is it possible to remove buffs that make enemy immunne to physical/magical damage? A: Yes, because silence/SoN are not considered as damaging abilities. Q: How does taunt work? A: Redirects all next turn enemy's damage to a warrior only. Useful for countering front row/back row/AoE attacks. However, warrior will take full amount of damage from normal attacks in progress. Q: Can debuffs be taunted? A: No, they can't. Debuffs will be still applied to heroes who should have been hit and won't affect warrior. Q: Does Harden/Iron Hide block TD attack? A: No. Not only TD bypasses the block effect, but also removes it. Scribe Q: How can I unlock scribe? A: By leveling your any crafter to 40lvl. Q: When can I upgrade crafter to P1/P2? A: For P1 - achieve 40lvl crafter, for P2 - achieve P1 60lvl on them. Cost 10k and 50k respectively. Q: How can I use scrolls? A: After confirming your map setup, you'll be able to use them from the following popup screen. You can use max 3 scrolls in 1 map. Q: What do I have to do to obtain essence? A: By defeating map boss, not bushes (like part of new scribe players think). Q: What do map prefixes/suffixes do? A: Map suffixes increase map modifiers same way as they affect gear. Map prefixes affect enemies on the map as following: Titan's/Deadly/Defender's/Protector's/Blazing/Glacial - increases all enemies' HP/eva/def/mdef/atk/matk by a flat amount, dependant on modifier; Brisk/Strong/Rigid/Radiant/Frigid - increases all enemies' acc/def/mdef/atk/matk by % dependant on modifier; Swift/Quick - decreases map overall timer; Fortunate/Lucky - increases essence dropped from the map; Skilled/Expert's - increases XP gained. Q: How does map rank matter? A: Low-ranked maps have lesser modifier, lesser enemies, but also drop lesser essence and low chance for treasure bush on them. Q: Does prefix/suffix increase amount of essence gained upon completion of the map? A: Yes, they do. Q: Does combined luck increse amount of essence dropped? A: Yes, by 1% for each 1 luck. Has hard cap (50%?). Q: What is treasure bush? A: Treasure Bush is an enemy which drops some crystals and gems, sometimes runes. It has large amount of HP while having no attack and defense capabilities. Note that after defeating Treasure Bush in normal map, you get materials from lower tier. Bushes on hybrid, hard and special maps grant mats from the same tier. Q: Is it possible to get multiple Tresasure Bushes on one map? A: Yes, it's possible to get a map with 2 TBs on it. Getting 3 or more of them is very unlikely. Q: How do speed/XP potions/boosts work on map? A: Map room is equivalent to what is defined by a quest, so 1 potion will affect only first 3 rooms. Q: What's the prestige scaling for additional stats? A: The prestige stat scaling is as following (non-decimals are rounded down): 1,75x(P1)/2,5x(P2) - atk, matk, dex, int, str, HP 1,5x(P1)/2x(P2) - def, mdef 1,25x(P1)/1,5x(P2) - all % stats, exp, cdmg%, luck 1,1x(P1)/1,2x(P2) - crit 1x (no scaling) - speed, AP